


Rocket Sledding

by Tarrinatopaz



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Sledding, Snow, rockets, typical teenage boys with magic shinnagans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarrinatopaz/pseuds/Tarrinatopaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What better way to spend a snow day is there than going sledding? Even better if said sled is rocket powered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocket Sledding

**Author's Note:**

> I had to come up with a reason to tolerate snow this winter, ok?

Adam's heart raced as he wondered how he had ever come to the point in his life that he would agree to get on a _rocket sled_ , of all things, with Ronan. He was sure his grip on Ronan would be white knuckled if he had the ability to see through his gloves.

Trees and bushes were racing by at a truly alarming speed.

“What's the matter, Parrish? Do I need to slow down? Can your old heart not take it?” Ronan inquired, glancing over his shoulder.

“Pay attention, idiot!” Adam yelled as they passed close enough to a bush for twigs to snap against his cheek as they passed. This might have been the dumbest thing he'd ever done.

Granted, most of the ‘dumbest’ things he'd ever done involved Ronan in some way, but _rockets_ had never been part of the equation before.

Ronan laughed uproariously as they very quickly approached the snow ramp he had constructed at the bottom of the hill.

Adam really hoped that Ronan wasn't aiming for ‘the goddamn moon’ this time.

Then they were airborne. And tilted. And very possibly in the midst of a barrel roll because-- whether by design or not--Ronan's ramp had a bit of a slant to it.

Adam's grip around Ronan's chest tightened even further. He wasn't entirely sure the other boy could still breathe with how tightly Adam’s arms were wrapped around him, but really Adam was focused on not falling off the overpowered death trap of a sled.

When they returned to earth, the sled landed on its side. The jarring impact and the off-center landing sent them tumbling into the snow as the rocket-powered monstrosity careened away from them.

Adam flinched when he watched the thing come to a sudden stop by wrapping itself around a tree.

“Parrish,” Ronan wheezed, the breath knocked from him. “Off.”

“Oh!” Adam suddenly realized that the lump he had landed on was Ronan. He scrambled off the other boy's back.

Ronan pushed himself upright from his facedown position in the snow. “You're a damn beanpole. Why are you so heavy?” he scoffed after regaining his breath.

“If you ever did your physics homework, you'd know,” Adam told him very seriously.

Ronan snorted and rolled towards Adam, where the other boy still sat on the ground. “Educate me then, hotshot.”

Adam rolled his eyes. “As nice as you being interested--even sarcastically--in anything that might be even vaguely educational is, can the lesson take place somewhere less cold and wet?”

“What's the matter, Parrish? Not buying into the whole ‘winter wonderland’ thing?”

“Winter wonderland is one thing. Crashing into a snowdrift is something else.”

Ronan crawled further into Adam's lap. “I have an idea that might help you warm up.”

A smile tugged at Adam's lips. “Don't keep me in suspense.”

Ronan leaned in and pressed his lips to Adam's, just lightly at first, testing. When Adam made no protest, Ronan pushed further, strengthening and deepening the kiss.

Adam's heart, which he had just gotten under control, was racing again. Both his hands curled into fists in Ronan's coat as he pulled him closer.

Ronan's hands came up to frame his boyfriend's face...

… Only for to Adam gasp and jerk away when Ronan's wet gloves came in contact with his face. “That's _cold_ , Ronan! And _wet_. My statement about continuing things somewhere that's less of both still stands.”

Ronan sighed and moved just enough that he sat beside Adam instead of being sprawled across his lap. “This ended up being far less fun than I'd hoped.”

“You planned to make out in the snowbank, didn't you?”

Ronan grinned: “So what if I did?”

Adam groaned. “Even my apartment is warmer than this. Also, it's dry.” He used one hand to pull Ronan's hat down over his eyes.

Ronan laughed and pushed it back to where it belonged. “Well, there's no adventure in that. Just admit that this,” Ronan spread his arms grandly, “was fun, Parrish, and we can go home.”

Adam leaned forward to give Ronan a kiss on the tip of his nose. “Fine, watching my life pass before my eyes while we rode that rocket-powered death trap was a blast. Can we go?”

“Smartass.”

Adam moved to put an arm around Ronan's shoulders, but at the last second the arm changed its direction, and Adam shoved a handful of snow down the back of Ronan's coat.

Ronan gave a shocked yelp and scrambled out of arm's reach. “That's cold!”

“You see my point then?”


End file.
